Sibling Squabbles
by Flower princess11
Summary: Andy and Megan are siblings that squabble a lot and their parent's just want them to get along. A brief look of a typical, sibling squabble between the Shortman siblings.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

**_Sibling Squabbles_**

_Andy and Megan have a squabble and their parents want them to get along._

* * *

_Friday afternoon_

It was a typical Friday afternoon in the town known as Hillwood. School had just let out a while ago and many children were either going home or going out with their friends. In a lovely, two story house in the nicer part of this city, a young boy was had arrived home to get something in order to do the latter. His name is Andy Shortman, a 9 year old 4th grader who had come home, looking for his baseball glove. He went to his closet but still couldn't find it.

"Now where is it?...' Andy muttered as he kept looking in his closet, his drawers and his entire room but still couldn't find it.

He went downstairs and he was about to go find his mom and ask her if she has seen it, only to see his little sister and baby brother were within Henry's play pen. He saw that Megan was using Henry to be one of her tea party guests and since he is too little to know that he is suppose to say _**no,**_ he is stuck playing with her.

"Want another cup of tea, sir?...'Megan said as she poured some tea in the cup that Henry had been teething on.

However, the football headed boy saw something that caught his eye and got him in a bad mood. He walked inside to his younger siblings.

"Excuse me, what's going on here?..."Andy said as he walked up to them.

"Oh, hi Andy...take a seat...we have plenty of room for the tea party..."Megan said in her cutesy voice she used to manipulate people.

One that has no effect on her older brother.

"Not a chance Megan...is that my baseball glove?...'Andy said in an accusing way, as he pointed to the item that Megan's doll is sitting in.

"Maybe...why?...'Megan asked, playing dumb because she knew it irked her brother to no end.

"You know why...Megan, you cannot use my baseball glove without asking me...especially as a doll chair..."Andy said in annoyance, while the little girl sent him a look.

"Well, you weren't using it and I couldn't find Mimi's regular chair...'Megan said and Andy frowned hard.

'That's not the point, you can't use my stuff without asking and FYI, I do _so_ need it, we got baseball practice today...'Andy said as he grabbed his glove, making the doll fall to the ground, much to Megan's dismay.

"You be careful with Mimi, you meanie!...'Megan said as she picked up her dolly and cradled her.

Andy rolled his eyes. Megan can read and write at second, almost third grade level, she's manipulative and she is a first class pain in the neck to him, and yet she still clings to that doll of hers.

"I didn't do anything to your doll...not quit using my glove and my stuff!...'Andy said in annoyance.

Before they could fight more, their dad walked in to break them up.

'What's going on here?...'Arnold asked his two oldest children, who were still frowning at each other.

"Andy dropped Mimi...'Megan said as she pointed first at her brother.

"Megan took my baseball glove and I need it for practice...'Andy said as he pointed at her.

'Calm down you too...I don't think we need a silly argument here...Megan, you know it's not nice to take your brother's glove without asking and Andy, there is no need to be so hostile...so can you both make up...'Arnold suggested but his kids knew that it was pretty much an order.

"Yes, sir...sorry...'Andy and Megan said at once as they even shook on it, though it was only to please their dad.

"Now that's better...now come Andy...I'll drive you to baseball practice..."Arnold offered and his older child smiled.

"Awesome, thanks dad...'Andy said as he grabbed his items and soon left with his father.

Megan saw this and frowned, while Henry still teethed on the toy cup.

"Big brothers are real pains...remember that Henry...'Megan said to her baby brother.

"_Ga ga...grooo…_."Henry cooed before he went back to his teething.

* * *

_Later_

Andy came back home almost 2 hours later, feeling in high spirits. Today's practice was great, he and his friends managed to master the new signals and get the right strategy they will need for when they face against W.J and his goons for next weeks game, which will guaranteed yet _another_ win for their team.

The football headed boy placed his items in his rooms, went to the living room since his parents were in the kitchen, talking about whatever it is that grown ups talk about and Andy went to the living room, to see Megan already watching TV. The boy grabbed the remote and changed the channel, much to his sisters dismay.

"Hey, I was watching that...'Megan complained.

"It's 4:59 pm Megan and those were the end credits...that show is over..."Andy pointed out.

"No it isn't, there is another episode of _Miss Fluffy's Happy Valley_ is coming up next and I want to watch it...'Megan whined and Andy rolled his eyes.

"You already watched your favorite show Megan, so now we're watching_ The Transmogrifiers._..."Andy said and the little girl looked peeved.

"No fair, I was here first!...'Megan said as she grabbed the remote from his hand and changed the channel.

Andy frowned and grabbed it back.

"It's my turn and we are watching _The Transmogrifiers_...'Andy said as he changed the channel.

Megan made a grab for the remote and the two siblings made a little tug of war for it. They stopped for a moment, blue eyes met green eyes and both were glaring at the other, making it obvious that this has now became a battle of sorts.

One of the most intense battle that can find it's way in any kind of home in the world.

Siblings fighting over the remote...

"Ms. Fluffy's Happy Valley!...'Megan shouted as she tried to tug the remote back to her.

"Transmogrifiers!...'Andy shouted as they tugged back.

"I was here first!...'Megan shouted as she kept pulling.

"Well, I was _**BORN**_ first!...'Andy shouted as they kept fighting over the remote and yelling at each other.

"I mean it Megan, it's my turn and I'm already missing the theme song!...'Andy shouted.

"I don't care! I was here first!..."Megan shouted as she refused to let go.

"Oh, you're such a baby!...'Andy shouted.

_**"AM NOT!.**_...'Megan yelled at him.

_**"ARE TOO!.**_.."Andy shouted at her.

_**"AM NOT!..."**_

_**"ARE TOO!..."**_

_**"NOT!..."**_

_**"TOO!..."**_

_**"NOT!..."**_

_**"TOO!..."**_

Their little fight over the remote and shouting match continued and unknown to them, it got the attention of another occupant of the house, who came into the room, grabbed the remote from out of their hands and-

_**'QUIET!**_...'Their mother, Helga Shortman shouted, startling the two siblings into silence.

"Mom!...'Andy yelped in surprise.

"Mommy!...'Megan said, trying to look innocent.

"Now, what is going on in here? Explanation...now!...'Helga said as she was clearly in "_stern mother mode_".

"Andy won't let me watch TV..."Megan accused.

"Megan already watched her show while I was out, it's my turn and she won't stop hogging the remote..."Andy said.

"Megan, did you already watch a show now, before your big brother got here?...'Helga asked her only daughter.

"Well...yes mommy...but it's a double feature today...'Megan said.

"Mom, I just got here...it's my turn...'Andy said in a pleading way.

"What's it going to take to get you both to share without a squabble...'Helga muttered... "Megan, you already got to watch a show, be nice and let share the remote with your brother...besides, you shouldn't watch too much TV anyway...'Helga said, while Andy looked smug.

However, Helga turned to him and Andy's smug looked dropped.

"And Andy...'Helga started.

"Yes, mom?...'Andy asked.

"Just because it's your turn, doesn't mean it's okay to turn this into a fight...you're the older one and you got to stop getting so riled up so easily..."Helga scolded her son, who looked embarrassed.

"Sorry mom...'Andy said.

"Now I am giving this remote to Andy and I would like that this will be your last fight...can you manage that..."Helga said to her children.

"Yes...'Andy and Megan said in union, since they didn't want their mom mad at them.

Helga smiled when she heard their answer.

"Wonderful, now carry on and remember, no fighting..."Helga said to her children before she left to go back to her housework.

Megan and Andy and Megan got up and left, not liking her brother's favorite show and decided to go do something else.

"Pain in the neck..."Andy muttered as he went back to enjoy his show, glad that this time, luck was on his side.

* * *

_Later_

The rest of the afternoon had passed and it was now well into the evening. Dinner has been eaten, homework has been done and it was still quite a while before anyone's bedtime. So the Shortman children were doing some activities to occupy their time.

Megan is once again playing with her doll Mimi, Henry was in his baby chair, playing with his colorful toy keys that he likes to chew on and Andy had watched some funny videos on the computer and was now off of it, getting an urge to do some drawing, since he was pretty bored.

The boy got some paper but couldn't find his art pouch where he stored most of his art supplies, such as his colored pencils.

_"Now where did I put it?._..'Andy muttered as he went to go and see if he, by chance, left it inside his backpack.

"It's not here...where is it?...'Andy muttered, he was about to ask his parents if either of them had seen it, only to notice that Megan has stopped playing with Mimi and is now drawing picture of her...and he frowned when he saw what she was using.

"My colored pencils...'Andy thought in annoyance as he walked to Megan, who is still doodling on the paper, apparently not caring to notice him.

"Um...is that my art pouch and my colored pencils?...'Andy asked in an annoyed tone.

"No..."Megan said simply, but Andy took it out of her hand, along with the pouch and glared at her.

'It's got my name on it...'Andy said as he pointed to the pouch, which really did have his name written in black marker.

"Well...the reason-...'Megan paused when Andy noticed something amongst the bunch of toys she had scattered around her due to her play time.

"Is that my comb?...'Andy asked as he picked up the blue comb and Megan looked sheepish.

"Yeah...I was going to put it back but it works better than my to get knots out of Mimi's hair...'Megan said sheepishly while Andy checked for more of his items.

"My lucky sunglasses?!. …"Andy exclaimed, unable to believe that Megan took his favorite shades and put it on one of her stuffed toy rabbits that she was as obsessed with almost as much as she was about her Mimi doll.

"I was only borrowing them...besides, they aren't that lucky..."Megan muttered, while Andy kept looking and then gasped in shock at the next thing that he saw.

_**"Mr. Teddy!**_..."Andy shouted as he took his old teddy bear back.

"Oh but he's just so cute...besides, he and Mimi are really good friends...'Megan tried to explain, while Andy kept his _(secretly totally cherished but there is no way he is telling his friends out of fear of total embarrassment)_ old, childhood toy away from her.

"And my pillow?...'Andy exclaimed in an incredulous tone, while Megan shrugged.

"Yeah, that's _**for**_ Mr. Teddy...'Megan said with an innocent look on her face and Andy well lost his patience now.

"Megan! You're always doing this! You're always taking things out of my room and I want it to stop! It's _**my**_ stuff!..."Andy shouted.

"The last time I asked to borrow them, you said no!...and besides, you left them around the house and you weren't using them until now...'Megan shouted at him as she made a grab for his old teddy bear.

'That doesn't make what you're doing right! It's _**my** _stuff, you little _pest!...'_Andy shouted as he took his bear and held it out of his bratty little sister's reach.

_**"I AM NOT A PEST!**_...'Megan shouted at him.

_**"ARE TOO!..."**_Andy yelled at her.

_**"ARE NOT!..."**_Megan shouted at him.

_**"ARE TOO!..."**_

_**"NOT!..."**_

_**"TOO!..."**_

_**"NOT!..."**_

_**"TOO!..."**_

"That's enough!...'Their father, Arnold shouted as he walked inside, apparently having heard the fight.

Their mother Helga walked in too, clearly not amused.

"I thought I already told you two, no fighting...'Helga said in a stern voice.

"It's Megan's fault! She took all of my stuff _**again**_...without asking!..."Andy said in annoyance.

"You left them laying around all over the house..."Megan shouted at him.

"That's enough you two...'Arnold said as he got between them, trying to mediate the fight.

"I have had enough of this squabbling...this has been going on for days..."Helga said in annoyance.

"It's his/her fault!...'Andy and Megan shouted as they pointed to each other, wanting to pin the blame on the other.

Helga and Arnold both looked annoyed now.

"Just to let you know, this is strike three...the third time you both fought today...we both warned you two...so you know what this means?...'Helga asked in annoyance and Andy and Megan gulped, as they had an idea.

"Let us both go and leave this as a learning experience...'Andy suggested while he and Megan sent their mother a sheepish look.

_"Ha ha_...no...this means that you both will be going to be an hour earlier tonight, so you both can use that time to think about this whole thing..."Helga ordered.

"But it's only 7:50 now...that means we have to go to bed at 8 on the dot!...'Andy said, not liking this.

"Yes, so that means you both best go start brushing your teeth and getting ready for bed..."Helga ordered.

"But mommy...daddy...'Megan started.

"Your mother is right Megan, you both have got to learn to stop fighting over every little thing..."Arnold said to his daughter, who still looks upset.

The eldest of the Shortman siblings frowned as they knew that they couldn't get out of this. They turned to each other and frowned hard at the other, clearly blaming them for this.

"I can't believe you got me in trouble...'Andy muttered as he left for the bathroom to get ready.

'This was your faulty, you bossy jerk..."Megan shot back, and the two got into another argument about who to blame here.

Arnold and Helga heard this and sighed. This is the third time this week that they got into some sort of fight or argument and to be honest, they wanted it to stop.

"Honestly, where on earth did they ever get all of that from?...'Helga asked her husband.

"You got me...'Arnold shrugged as he watched his children go upstairs and get ready to bed.

_"Kids..."_ Arnold thought to himself as he walked upstairs.

He sighed. He loves his family, especially kids but at times, it's not easy being a father of three...most especially when two of them seem to fight over every little thing. Sometimes it's hard being a parent to such bright, energetic and precocious kids at times.

* * *

_The next morning_

Andy got out of bed, brushed his teeth and decided to go and get some breakfast, only to see that he woke up a little earlier than usual, since neither of his folks are up yet either.

"Oh man...mom and dad must still be asleep...'Andy muttered.

He was about to go back to bed to see if he could try and sleep in a little more, only to hear something coming from the kitchen. He peered in and saw Megan, still dressed in her pink footie pajamas, trying to reach for the cereal, but since she is so short, she can't reach it. Andy walked over, grab the box and handed it to his little sister, surprising her with his appearance.

"Here..." Andy said to Megan, who still looked surprised to see him.

"Why are you even talking to me? I thought we were fighting..." Megan answered as she took the box.

Andy sighed to himself before he answered her.

"Maybe cuz I don't want Mom and Dad to yell at me again, this early in the morning..."Andy said to his little sister.

Megan just looked away and Andy sighed knew his sister is really smart, a lot smarter than the average five-year-old, being able to read and write at almost a third grade level, her being super manipulative and being a first class pain in the neck and he knew that most of the time, she just likes trying to bug him and that's why he gets mad at her lots of time, since he knows she just likes bugging him.

But that doesn't mean he doesn't care about her, or wants to see her sad...she might be a pest, but she is still his little sister. Maybe he really should act like the older brother and make the first move.

"Megan, I'm sorry about what happened last night...I shouldn't have gotten so angry like that..." Andy said to his little sister, making her look at him in surprise.

While she can be a little bratty at times ,she doesn't really have any _evil_ in her..she's just the kind of kid that wants to get her way all the time but not if it means hurting someone, even if it's him.

The little blonde girl turned to him, with a sheepish look on her face.

" I'm sorry too Andy, I didn't mean for either of us to get in trouble last night..."Megan said, looking down.

Making it obvious that she does feel sorry ,that she's being sincere. Andy smiled at this and rubbed her hair a bit, and for once, she didn't protest.

"Hey, forget about it ..."He said to his sister..." Let's just go get some cereal or we can either do that or wait for Mom and Dad to finally get up..."Andy shrugged as he want to get some bowls while Megan got the milk out of the fridge since she actually _can_ reach it.

Unknown to the two blondes siblings, their parents that were already up having woken up a few minutes ago, got washed up and we're now on their way to get started on breakfast, only to have heard the entire conversation between Andy and Megan.

They both smiled as they knew that their two oldest children finally made up.

_"My perfect little angels.._.'Helga thought in a fit of motherly affection.

_"Those are my kids._..'Arnold thought in pride before he and Helga decided to make themselves known.

" Good morning..." Helga said in a sing-song voice, alerting her children to their presence.

"Oh, good morning mom...dad...'Andy said upon seeing them.

"Morning mommy and daddy..."Megan said in a cute voice.

"You're all up pretty early..." Arnold commented with a smile.

"I guess that happens when you go to bed earlier than normal..." Andy shrugged.

Arnold and Helga shared a smile to each other.

'Well, since we're already all up, why do we make this a very big breakfast today?...'Helga suggested and her kids smiled at the idea.

"Okay...'Andy and Megan said in union.

"Great, so... what are you kids hungry for...waffles...bacon...eggs...flap jacks?... Helga suggested to her children, who both looked pleased.

"I vote for all the above..."Andy said as he raised his hand.

'Me too..."Megan said..." With lots of blueberry pancakes..."She suggested and Andy nodded in agreement.

" Well, it's nice to hear that you both actually _can_ agree on something..." Arnold chuckled while his wife went to get the ingredients in order to make the food.

Andy and Megan heard this and both kids just shrugged.

'Anything is possible, I guess..." Andy shrugged while Megan giggled.

The family soon began to make breakfast together and were now eating on the table, including baby Henry, who Helga brought in as well and started feeding his baby food.

The blonde family were eating, talking and for the first time in days... Andy and Megan were actually talking and _not_ getting into one of their sibling squabbles.

Yes, such things are common in any household, including this one but their parents are just happy that for this moment, these two spirited siblings were actually getting along.

At least for now, anyway.

**_The End_**

* * *

**A/N:** I would like to dedicate this fic to my family, my friends and my love for God.**  
**

* * *

**_:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


End file.
